


Cas Is Terrible At Sexting

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Based on a bingo prompt from tumbler I was attempting to put pictures in but can't seem to figure it out, so I described them.





	Cas Is Terrible At Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a bingo prompt from tumbler I was attempting to put pictures in but can't seem to figure it out, so I described them.

8654389875  
(A picture comes through showing a penis with a coin setting on the head)

4238796548

I’m very sorry but I believe that you may have entered a number wrong. However the size of your erect penis is intriguing. 

 

8654389875

Intriguing huh? Did you like the fat tip? Did you picture your lips around the head or maybe riding on it? Having it spread you open as I push my way into you making you scream?

 

4238796548

I… Uhhh… Yes?

 

8654389875

I bet you would make the prettiest noises as you bounced on my fat juicy cock. While I run my hands all over your body. Biting just a bit on your nipples and reaching up and pulling your hair just right.

 

4238796548

I would very much enjoy you pulling my hair. It is one of a few things I know that I enjoy.

 

8654389875

Are you touching yourself as I’m talking to you? I could make you feel so good. 

 

4238796548

I… You don’t even know me. Although I do believe you could make me reach an orgasm extremely quickly. You sound as if you know what you are doing.

 

8654389875

You could always send me a picture of you. Maybe I could get to know you. I’m so ready right now. I want to see who I’m talking to. 

 

8654389875

Please?

 

8654389875

Hello? Are you still with me baby?

 

4238796548

I didn’t have a picture so I had to take one. My phone had a disagreement with my camera application. I will send it now.

 

4238796548

(A picture of a man in a trench coat with dark windswept hair)

 

4238796548

I tried to have a sexy pose. This was what my phone was arguing over. I am still unsure which item won, but it is the only one that saved.

 

4238796548

Are you still there. I am sorry if my looks made you wish you hadn’t misdialed a number.

 

4238796548

I do not know what I did that was wrong, but I do apologize.

 

4238796548

Hello?

 

4238796548

Okay, I will leave you alone. Again I am sorry.

Dean walked into the office building that he had seen the beautiful guy walking into across the street. It couldn’t be him, but as he looked inside there he was in that ugly trench coat that Dean always wanted to throw away because it hid his view. He had seen the guy without it only on one occasion since he noticed him, but he had seemed built under the tax accountant get up. He took a chance. When it came to words on a screen Dean was good, but in person it could go either way. He walked into the office and the guy came up to reception and Dean placed something on the top of the desk. The guy reached down picking it up, looking closely for a moment and then walking away. As Dean began to walk back out the door the man came back. “Maybe you did know who you were talking to?” “Nah” Dean said, "I only recognized you from your picture. You kind of suck at sexting, maybe we can try talking instead? I have lunch right now would you mind walking to the corner diner with me?” “Sure, my name is Castiel by the way. Let me sign out and we can go.” Dean had never been happier about his problem with switching numbers around.


End file.
